


Your naughty little secret will be our little sin

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face Sitting, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Unbeta-ed, blowjob, mentions of sextoys and object insertion fetish, size queens!sekai, slight dom/sub relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Taemin decide to celebrate Sehun's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your naughty little secret will be our little sin

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 2be3 (or not to be) but can also be read as a standalone.

“What are we doing here in the middle of the day?” Sehun inquired, curious.

It wasn’t a rare occurrence for them to book a hotel room to spend time together but it was only 2PM and Jongin had acted all secretive since morning.

“It’s not like it’s the first time we came here,” Jongin snorted, wiggling his eyebrows. “Now, sit down and shut up.” He pushed Sehun to the couch and disappeared in the bathroom with his bag.

“What are you hiding in that bag?” Sehun questioned, plopping himself on the couch. Jongin usually took paper bags with him, not a real bag. The younger wondered what it contained but Jongin never replied as Sehun kept pestering him about it. 

Staring lazily at the ceiling, Sehun started to doze off. He wondered why Jongin had brought him here for. He heard the shower running, Jongin rummaging through the cupboards and groaned. What did the dancer had in store for him today? Since they started dating—Jongin, Sehun and Taemin—Sehun’s life took a 360 degree turn—for the best, of course. His boyfriends were kind of amazing, and not only in bed; the sex was fantastic okay, he had to mention it. Even though a three way relationship was hard to maintain with their lifestyle, they made it work.  They bickered like an old couple and fought too of course, but overall it wasn’t that bad, just the usual relationship’s stuff.

Sehun still felt like an intruder sometimes, since Taemin and Jongin were together before he came into the picture. Besides, Taemin and Jongin’s relationship was no joke and the connection these two had with each other was something rare and precious. But, his boyfriends always made sure he would stop feeling guilty for intruding their relationship, because _“You’re with us now, you’re part of this relationship”_. Taemin’s words made Sehun’s heart swell. It was really meaningful for Sehun that Taemin was the one saying it. Months after, Sehun was still clearly intimidated by the older one, even though Taemin was a big softie who liked to pamper him as much as liked to pamper Jongin.

Sehun was brought back to reality when the bathroom’s door opened. Peering up from the couch, his eyes widened at the sight of Jongin. His boyfriend was transfigured. Sehun’s throat went dry as he took him in. Jongin was wearing the red dress Junmyeon was wearing for SMTown, black heels, light make up and a wig. “Fuck,” Sehun muttered, gawping unattractively. “Is it…for me?”

“Happy birthday!” Jongin singsonged, tilting his head to the side seductively. “Taemin is on his way, I’ll take care of you in the meantime.”

Sehun sat up straighter as Jongin got around the couch, swaying his hips sensually without breaking their eyes contact. The younger’s eyes dropped on Jongin’s unveiled leg and he groaned. Jongin had even waxed his legs for him. Smirking proudly, Jongin stood in between Sehun’s legs and pushed them apart with his knees. “Have you been a good boy?” he purred. Sehun nodded eagerly, his fingers twitching at his sides. He badly wanted to touch Jongin but he knew better.

Jongin’s hand cup Sehun’s cheek and he caressed it tenderly, his lips quirking up when he saw the younger’s breath hitch. Sehun’s cock stirred in his pants at the sight before him, already picturing himself fucking that beautiful creature. Jongin sent him a knowing smile, his fingers pulling the fabric of his dress higher on his thigh in a teasing manner. “Don’t you want to touch me, Sehunnie?” he whispered hotly.

Sehun licked his lips, his eyes darkening with lust. “Answer me,” Jongin commanded. “Yes, I really want to touch you.” Sehun breathed out, almost pleadingly. Pleased by his reply, Jongin held out his hand for Sehun to take and guided it to lay it on his bare leg, above his knee. Sehun’s palm was warm against his skin and Jongin shivered slightly, leading Sehun’s hand higher on his thigh and underneath the dress. Sehun’s hand was big, his fingers touching Jongin’s bare butt cheek.

Groping the flesh briefly, Sehun’s knees squeezed Jongin’s legs, trapping him in between them. Sehun licked his lips. “Impatient?” Jongin asked, releasing Sehun’s hand. Sehun kept it in place though, cupping Jongin’s globe of chair, his fingers staying shy of his crack. Jongin bent down, his hands resting on Sehun’s broad shoulders, and kissed him chastely, leaving red lipstick on Sehun’s usually pink lips. “You can’t fuck me before Taemin come here,” he admitted, nosing at Sehun’s cheeks. “But we can do plenty of other things.”

Sehun digged his fingers into Jongin’s skin, making him cry out and fall forwards. Sehun’s free hand shot up to steady him, curling around his hip. Hoisting Jongin’s dress up, Sehun manhandled him until he sat on his lap, ignoring Jongin’s pouty lips. “Look, you played your role really well, but you can’t expect me to wait when you dressed up like this _for me_.” Sehun teased, flicking his nose.

“I was so into it!” Jongin whined. “Shut up and kiss me.” Sehun groaned, crashing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Jongin moaned against his lips and kissed him back as eagerly, circling his arms around Sehun’s neck. He still couldn’t believe EXO’s baby was now taller and bigger than him, manhandling him as he pleased. Jongin was jealous.

Sehun’s fingers kept trailing up and down Jongin’s smooth leg, sometimes bunching the fabric of his dress up to grope his ass. Since Jongin wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath the dress, his own hard on was clearly visible through the cloth. The sight was weirdly erotic for the younger and he didn’t resist the urge to palm it. Jongin moaned loudly, arching his back, before wincing slightly.

“Can you help me out of the heels?” Jongin asked breathlessly. “They hurt my ankles.” Sehun hummed, his fingers searching for the buckles and undoing them one by one as he trailed kisses along Jongin’s jaw and neck. He pushed at the shoes until they fell on the floor and Jongin let out a relieved sigh. “Won’t Taemin be upset you’re not wearing them when he comes?” Sehun mumbled, biting his flesh gently.

Jongin laughed. “He can wear them himself if he wants. Besides, I sent him pictures.”

“They’re nice, the heels.” Sehun said in between kisses. “It’s sexy. You’re sexy wearing them.”

Jongin grabbed his hair roughly and made him look up. “Only when I wear heels?”

“Of course not.” Sehun smiled, kissing his lips.

“Better,” Jongin smirked. “But you know, if you liked them that much, I would gladly shove them up your ass. If you’re into that.”

Sehun arched his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“Would you like that?” Jongin murmured hotly. “Feeling the cold heel breaching you, opening you up and dragging against your walls. I could probably fit them both.”

Sehun chocked on his breath. “Fuck, how can you make it sound so tempting?”

Jongin laughed lightly, nuzzling his neck. “You just like having stuff in your ass, you weirdo.”  

“No kink shaming.” Sehun deadpanned, pinching his hip. “And for the record you’re no better than me, who’s the one who likes to take two cocks at the same time?”

Jongin chuckled before leaning in to kiss him sensually, pressing himself closer. Sehun’s arms came around his waist to hold him tight as his tongue slip inside his mouth. “Can the dress go?” he inquired, pushing away a few strands of Jongin’s wig to see his face clearly. “I mean, this is hot and all, but I like it better when you wear nothing.”

Tsking, Jongin took off the wig and left it at their sides on the couch, combing his hair. “Help me out of the dress,” he said, slowly standing up and turning around. Sehun grinned, getting up, and attached his mouth to Jongin’s nape. His fingers unzipped the dress carefully, his gaze trailing down Jongin’s back as his naked skin came into view. He smirked when the dress fell on the floor at Jongin’s feet, leaving his boyfriend’s rounded bottom on display.

Sehun pressed a kiss to Jongin’s shoulder, his hands brushing his arms in an up and down motion before resting at his sides. “So, what can we do before Taemin comes?” he whispered into Jongin’s ear. Jongin sighed and threw his head back against Sehun’s chest. “No cock up anyone’s ass. That’s the only rule.”

“Good,” Sehun commented, before grabbing Jongin’s wrist and turning him around to face him.

“I know I must look as ridiculous as you but you got lipstick everywhere around your mouth.” Jongin laughed, wiping a mark on Sehun’s chin. “Your clothes have to go too.”

Frowning, Sehun lead them to the bathroom to inspect his appearance. “Let’s clean up a bit, we look messy and we haven’t even begun.”

Jongin wiped at his boyfriend’s mouth with a wet towel while Sehun did the same to him, both of them giggling like children. Once their faces were clean, Jongin unbuttoned Sehun’s shirt and tugged at his pants, urging him to undress. Sehun did, baring himself and leaving his clothes on the bathroom floor. They linked their fingers and ran to the king sized bed, jumping on it. Sehun threw himself at Jongin and attacked him with kisses as his boyfriend laughed and tried to escape him. They rolled around in bed for a few minutes, play fighting, until Jongin pushed at Sehun’s chest, breathless and red in the cheeks.

Grinning down at him, Sehun stole him a kiss. “Shall we continue?” He glanced down at Jongin’s obvious erection brushing against his stomach. “You said your mission was to take care of me before Taemin comes.”

Jongin was still half-hard, but Sehun wasn’t much better, his own erection still very much alive since Jongin exited the bathroom earlier. Hovering on Jongin’s body, Sehun captured his boyfriend’s mouth in a hungry kiss, determined to pick things up where they left them. Jongin hooked his legs behind Sehun’s back and bucked up his hips, both of them moaning loudly when their cock brushed against one another.

“Let me suck you off,” Jongin offered, changing their position until he was straddling Sehun.

Sehun smiled simply, watching as Jongin’s mouth made its way from his nipples that he bit gently, tearing off a hiss from his boyfriend, to his cock. Jongin wrapped his hand around it and started pumping it slowly, his tongue peeking out to lap at the tip. Sehun hummed low in his throat as Jongin started licking his cock up and down, his eyes not leaving Sehun’s lustful ones, before he engulfed it completely. When Sehun’s cock hit the back of his throat, Jongin moaned and hollowed his cheeks, twirling his tongue around it expertly.

Sehun’s hips jerked as Jongin bobbed his head up and down his length, licking and sucking it with enthusiasm. Jongin’s head was framed by Sehun’s thighs and the view was particularly hot for the both of them—perfect jerk off material. He would take a picture and make Taemin jealous but he was also scared of Taemin’s revenge if he did—his older boyfriend was a sadist. Releasing Sehun’s cock, Jongin licked his lips and wiped at his mouth with his wrist. His hands cupping Sehun’s ass, he turned his head to mouth at the younger’s thigh, leaving wet kisses on it and sucking bruises on the skin there before doing the same to the other one.  

Sehun shifted, leaning on his elbows to watch him work, his toes nudging Jongin’s ass. “The rule about ass, does it include fingers and tongue?” he tried curiously.

Jongin stopped his ministrations to smirk at him, unceremoniously shoving a dry finger into Sehun’s hole. “Like that?” he teased as Sehun hissed, swatting at his arm until Jongin pulled it out.

“I was thinking about yours actually,” Sehun rolled his eyes. “You’ll need it.”

Perking up, Jongin’s eyes flashed. “Yeah?”

The younger nodded, grinning. Jongin lifted himself up and crawled towards him, sitting on his lap—and hard cock. “What are you waiting for?” he murmured.

Sehun crashed their mouths together and flipped them over, helping Jongin on his hands and knees. He smacked his left ass cheek and Jongin shrieked. Sehun wasn’t surprised to see Jongin’s hole glistening with lube. His boyfriend came prepared, as expected. Teasing his rim with his fingertips, Sehun eased two of them inside Jongin gently, scissoring him open. Jongin moaned as he took them in greedily, pushing his ass towards Sehun for more. “Come on!”

Peppering kisses to his rear, Sehun fondled his thighs and tugged at his cock once or twice. Jongin cried out and nearly toppled over, taken by surprise. His boyfriend added another finger, watching in awe as Jongin sucked it in easily. “You really did prepare…” he commented absentmindedly.   

“That big plug Taemin and you bought me for my birthday,” Jongin gasped out. “It was so big in me, it kept pressing against my prostate as I clenched my ass around it. You should try it.”

Sehun’s breath hitched as he pictured Jongin pleasuring himself with the plastic toy. “Fuck.”

Moaning, Jongin clenched around his fingers just for the hell of it. “The real thing is better though.”

“Just wait until Taemin come, we’ll fill you up until you feel so full you’ll think you’ll burst.” Sehun whispered filthily, finger-fucking him more roughly. He kept fingering Jongin, pleased to hear him moan and trash incoherently under his ministrations as he stroke himself in rhythm.

They heard the sound of the hotel room being opened a little while later, Taemin coming in and stopping at the entrance. “Well, looks like you’re having fun.” he chuckled, licking his lips.

Sehun smiled sheepishly, pulling his fingers out of Jongin’s. “Couldn’t help it.”

Taemin shook his head fondly and shuffled towards the bed, carding his fingers through Jongin’s hair, Jongin nuzzling his palm when Taemin cupped his cheek tenderly. Taemin pressed a kiss to his head and Jongin smiled sweetly. Sehun waited in anticipation for Taemin to turn his attention to him. Taemin didn’t disappoint when he bent down to kiss him deeply, taking his breath away. “Happy birthday, Sehunnie.” he cooed.

Smiling widely, Sehun watched as Taemin took his time to undress in front of them. Jongin’s arms were unable to support him anymore so he let his shoulders fall on the bed, resting his cheek against a pillow. Sehun caressed his back gingerly, his eyes not leaving Taemin’s form. Taemin smirked at them and wiggled his hips as he took off his boxers, leaving him naked and hard beside the bed.

Biting his lip, Sehun groaned as Taemin crawled towards him, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss. Taemin gripped his hair and licked into his mouth, not letting him the time to regain his breathing as he kept kissing him. Then, he wrapped his fingers around Sehun’s cock and pumped it hard and fast, his mouth swallowing his noises. When Taemin pulled away, releasing his grip on Sehun’s hair and cock, he turned his attention to Jongin, not wanting to neglect him, and spread his ass cheeks apart, not waiting before diving in.

Sehun had learnt a long time ago that Taemin’s favorite thing was to eat asses out. He wasn’t surprised anymore when Taemin would reach for Jongin or Sehun’s ass first when they had sex. It was weirdly exciting. Besides, Taemin knew how to use his tongue. Sehun’s own ass clenched around air at the memory. Jongin’s mewls were loud as Taemin tongued at his hole, lapping at his rim and fucking him with his tongue. Once he was satisfied, Taemin drew back and guided Sehun’s hand to Jongin’s ass, not before pressing a kiss to his palm.

As Sehun pushed four of his fingers inside of one of his boyfriends, the other was busy eating him out.  Taemin was lying on his back underneath Sehun’s kneeling form as Sehun sat on his face. Taemin’s hums and grunts were resonating through Sehun’s body and he had a hard time concentrating in his task to prep Jongin between his own gasps and moans, his whole body shuddering in pleasure. Jongin was nearly sobbing as Sehun fingered him, making sure to avoid his prostate.

Finally, Taemin stopped torturing Sehun and stood up to retrieve condoms from the nightstand. Sehun pulled his fingers free of Jongin’s body and laid back on the bed, his cock aching to find release.

“Jongin, babe, get on me.” Taemin ordered, sitting against the headboard and putting a condom on his cock.

Jongin slowly climbed onto his boyfriend’s lap and let him kiss him sensually. Sehun’s cock twitched as he watched them slot their lips together. They were so hot. Taemin’s hands were running down Jongin’s back and Jongin was arching his back against him to press himself closer, pushing his ass out. Taemin lifted Jongin up and guided his cock inside of him, Jongin crying out as it breached him. Bottoming out, Taemin grunted, his hands gripping Jongin’s hips tightly to help him up and down his length.

Stroking himself, Sehun tucked his tongue at the corner of his lips and panted heavily. Jongin’s body was an amazing sight to behold as his boyfriend bounced on Taemin’s cock like his life depended on it. He saw them kiss messily and hissed as he felt his orgasm coming. Tightening his fingers at the base of his cock, Sehun made his way towards his boyfriends and took the condom lying at Taemin’s side. He put it on with trembling fingers and positioned himself behind Jongin.

Taemin stopped Jongin from moving and spread his legs wider to accommodate Sehun. The youngest sat in between them and threw his legs over Taemin’s, lifting Jongin’s body until only the tip of Taemin’s cock was inside of him. Biting his lip in concentration, Sehun guided his cock to Jongin’s rim and pushed in painfully slow. Jongin gasped and tensed, letting his head fall against Taemin’s shoulder.

“Okay?” Sehun croaked out, peppering kisses to Jongin’s shoulder blades. “Jongin?”

Jongin nodded and wiggled his ass to find a comfortable position, turning his head to find Sehun’s mouth. They kissed languidly and once he deemed Jongin ready, Sehun started circling his hips, his cock filling Jongin up alongside Taemin’s. Jongin broke the kiss with a gasp. Taemin groaned at the sensation, mouthing at Jongin’s neck, tearing off a sigh of pleasure from the younger. Sehun then splayed his fingers on Taemin’s against Jongin’s hips and the both of them lifted Jongin up before dropping him back on their cocks. All three of them moaned before doing it again and again, their sweaty bodies grinding together in sync.

Sehun changed the angle to hit Jongin’s prostate and his boyfriend cried out, clenching his ass around them. Jongin let them do all the work as he panted and moaned against Taemin’s shoulder, his nails digging into his skin and leaving crescents. Taemin caught Sehun’s gaze and they leant in at the same time to smash their lips together above Jongin’s shoulder, grunting into each other’s mouth. Sehun could feel the heat coil in his stomach as the pace of their thrusts sped up. One look at Taemin’s blissed out face told him he was close too.

Suddenly, Taemin pushed at Jongin’s shoulders until he fell back against Sehun’s chest with a yelp, the youngest also falling onto his back against the mattress. Now lying on his back with Jongin’s on him, Sehun couldn’t move anymore. Taemin moved onto his knees and hovered above them, smirking before thrusting inside Jongin more roughly. He held Jongin’s legs up in the air and snapped his hips sporadically, fucking him hard and fast. Jongin kept moaning without intermittence, his head moving from one side to another on Sehun’s chest, one of his hands gripping Sehun’s hair firmly, the other reaching down to touch himself.

Sehun could only watch the scene, gasping at each of Taemin’s sharp thrust inside Jongin. He could feel his orgasm coming and this time he didn’t do anything to stop it, moaning in bliss as he came inside the condom. The warmth of his come made Jongin shudder and he clenched his ass, bringing Taemin to the edge too. With a few more thrusts, it was Taemin’s turn to come inside Jongin, bending down to press their lips together lazily.

Taemin hastily pulled out, discarding the used condom, as Sehun rolled Jongin over until they lay on their sides. His cock slipped out of his boyfriend and Jongin hissed, lying boneless on the bed. Sehun pressed a kiss to his shoulder and got up to throw away his condom, joining Taemin in the bathroom. His older boyfriend smiled at him through the mirror and responded to the kiss when Sehun locked their lips together. “Towel?” Sehun inquired, opening the cupboards.

“Yeah, please. I feel gross.” Taemin replied, smirking.

Sehun chuckled and threw him a towel as Taemin splashed his face with water, his boyfriend spluttering an indignant _“hey”_ as it hit his face. The younger wetted another towel and exited the bathroom, but not hitting Taemin’s bare ass as he left. Taemin yelped and Sehun laughed. He loved teasing his older boyfriend.

Jongin hadn’t moved at all since he felt. He looked peaceful and breathtakingly beautiful, his eyes closed and his breathing regular. Sehun nudged him gently and wiped his body clean of lube and sweat, being careful not to touch his puffed out rim more than necessary. Sehun knew it would hurt like a bitch tomorrow. Smiling, he pressed a wet smooch on his cheek. “Thank you.”

Taemin came back with two glasses of water and handed one to Sehun, kneeling on the bed beside Jongin’s head afterwards. “Lift your head, babe. You need to drink.” he coaxed him.

Jongin groaned but did as he was told, gulping down the glass of water before flopping back down face first onto the bed. Taemin petted his hair and kissed his forehead. He put the empty glass on the nightstand and motioned for Sehun to come closer as he crawled back onto the bed, nor far away from Jongin’s body. “Happy birthday again,” he said, hugging Sehun to his side. “Did you have fun?”

“Thank you,” Sehun murmured, snuggling closer. “You should have seen Jongin in that dress, it was really hot.”

“He sent me pictures, but I hope he’ll wear it again for me.” Taemin chuckled, kissing his temple.

Sehun threw a leg over Taemin’s lap and nosed at his neck. “Of course he will, he can’t refuse you anything.”

“You’re the one talking…” Jongin mumbled sleepily.

“Are you still alive?” Sehun cackled, nudging Jongin’s body with his big toe.

Grunting, Jongin rolled over to press himself against Taemin’s free side. “Shut up, ungrateful brat.”

“Why are you fighting now?” Taemin laughed. “I thought you had fun.”

“We did!” Sehun chirped. “He’s just grumpy because he couldn’t handle us.”

 Jongin hit his arm. “I totally did.”

“Yeah, but you know I’m better at it than you are.” Sehun smirked proudly, sticking out his tongue to him.     

“Next time it’s your turn then.” Jongin grumbled.

“What about me?” Taemin inquired curiously.

Sehun perked up. “What about you?”

“Well, I kind of want to try too. I mean, if you’re both fighting to do it…” he trailed off sheepishly. “It must be nice.” Sehun and Jongin widened his eyes at him, visibly stunned. “What, it’s not like I only top.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you would be interested in bottoming for the both of us.” Jongin admitted, worrying on his lips.

Sehun cursed. “Fuck, that’s hot though.”

Taemin smirked at his boyfriends, tousling their hair. “Let’s talk about it another time.”

Jongin hummed and let his head fall on Taemin’s chest, curling an arm around his waist. Sehun stayed silent, tracing arabesques on Jongin’s arm and Taemin’s chest, deep in thoughts. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Taemin told them. His cock stirred and he bit his lips.

“Sehun, aren’t you tired?” Taemin said incredulously, feeling the youngest’s cock springing to life against his thigh.

“It’s your fault!” Sehun muttered, nipping at his neck. “Besides it’s my birthday. I can top you? Pretty please?” he whined, his hand already reaching for Taemin’s limp cock.

 Taemin sighed dramatically. “You’re worse than Jongin.”

“I resent that.” Jongin shot back, rolling away to sleep in peace. “Have fun, _babe_.”

 


End file.
